warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Diary Of A Wimpy Warrior
Help! Here you may give some discriptions, only one discription per user like one character discription and name for one person, but you can add more to the others, but you may not add more than 5 in all, and if you see on person has more then five cat discriptions and names then you cannot post another! Thx [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Greg! Rabbitheart- a grayish-white short-furred tom. He is quick to find a way out of risky situations. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 18:58, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Closed, Greg had to be Hawkpaw, A brown dappled tom with dark brown eyes, is very good at giving tips and is easily bullied. Please do not edit this Discussion Rodrick Rudeclaw: A snobby white black-spotted tom. He pushes around his little brother most of the time. --WarriorcatZ1324 '10 Happy 1st Anniversary TTP! 22:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Post more if you have any like his friends and parents. And Make sure they are ones from the book or ones you've made up Foxheart: A dark red (kinda blood red) tom with amber eyes. He's rude, uninterested, and is loathed by most of the Clan. --MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 14:39, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Foxheart wins XD Manny Petalsplash- A small, cute little tortoishell she-cat (yes, I know Manny was a guy but eh.) Is loved by parents and all of Clan. Is constanytly spoiled but tries to be nice and is rather innocent and shielded. --MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 14:39, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Littlekit- A grey tom with light grey eyes, is snobby and iritable. (If Petalsplash wins I'll make her a kit) [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Yeah, I forgot to mention that, sorry. ^_^ --MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 14:44, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Creamkit - creamy tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She is always spoiled, such as given first choice of prey, her favourite stories are told by the elders, and when she gets in trouble, nobody challenges her, therefore getting away with everything. [[User:Maplefern|'Silverbrook']][[Silver Among the Stars|'This is StarClan?']] 20:33, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Graykit- Small gray tabby tom with big green eyes. Raven Randomness! 20:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Pinekit- a small, spoiled tom who has a glossy sleek pale gray pelt with a few darker gray splotches. He is favored by all of the older members of the clan, senior warrior and above. Who let him get away with most things. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 22:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Graykit wins Greg's dad, Frank Oakbark- light brown tabby tom with scruffled fur- nearly in his senior years, stressed and irratable :3 Hailshadow 16:50, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Drizzlepelt- Spotted gray tom. Has stormy green eyes and is thr mate of _________________. Very stressed out from being a senior warrior, like a second deputy. He hardly has any paitence and is often kinda annoyed with his kits.--MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 01:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Drizzlepelt wins Rowley Softstep- Gray warrior with blue eyes. Has kinda large frontal teeth. (Buckteeth :B ) His step in't the only thing that's slow and as strange as it is, he is imensly popular.--MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 16:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Creamfur- a young glowing white warrior with watery blue eyes. He was brought to the clan as a kit, found in the forest. He is very clumsy and a slow learner, being a bit older than some other new warriors. He is very wary of new cats, given his past. But the clan has softened up to him --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 22:16, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry to say, but those failed, LOL, It's Beetlepaw, a gray-brown tom with brown eyes, is kinda slowl at learning things and is a dork XD Greg's mom, Susan Lilypelt- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes Raven Randomness! 20:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Frostfall - White she-cat with dark blue eyes. She is more of a queen then a warrior and currently has 3 kits. She tries to be a warrior every once in a while, but fails or doesn't actually start. She shows favoritism and isn't afraid to leave her other kits out in the rain.--MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 01:02, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Frostfall wins Bryce Anderson Brownpaw - A brown tabby tom with blue eyes- and according to the she-cats, "has a cute rear-end." Once obnoxious and rude, Brownpaw has grown to become a real she-cat's man... annoying Hawkpaw in the process. [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 20:38, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Lol, Shistar, you might need to re-do this.... Bryce Anderson is entended to be a she-cat [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Isn't Bryce a guy? LOL... xD [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 20:42, April 4, 2010 (UTC) No, I've seen the movie and read the books, and it's a she.... XDDDD [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny It's....Starfur, a sparkling silver she-cat with gleaming yellow eyes, is popular and loved by all the boy apprentices Fregley This guy will be a bit hard since he is very.... Awkward Frogleap- Brown tabby and white tom with blue eyes. The medicine cat apprentice Ferretheart- A jumpy brown tom with green eyes. He was clonked in the head by a badger when he was a kit, causing brain damage and now he hangs with the elders or is in the med. den. He enjoys stalking random cats.--MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 19:51, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Closed, Arti came with by far the best one and this is a very hard character, though his name will be Ferretpaw. Please do not edit this discussion Patty Softfur is a pure white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She is noted to be snobby, talented and apparently rude. [[User:Maplefern|'Silverbrook']][[Silver Among the Stars|'This is StarClan?']] 17:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Closed, has been up for too long, Softfur wins Please don't edit this discussion Heather Lilacwind- A silverish tabby with stormy green eyes. She's very sweet but isn't always fair to those 'below her'. --MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 22:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Mistypaw - Blue-gray she-cat with white paws, a white tipped flowing tail and blue eyes.[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 19:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Mistypaw wins